Pledged to you
by storygirl2121
Summary: Why do problems always come when things are perfect? Something makes Misaki say that she despises her boyfriend. Usui has gone back to london...will they gravitate back to each other. Will their love hold them strong? Skip to chaper 3 if you dont want moe!
1. Regular day

As she walked out from maid latte, she hoped to meet her perverted outerspace alien, her boyfriend. With the student council elections around the corner, the day was particularly tiring for Misaki. But as soon as she met Usui, all her fatigue disappeared. He grabbed her by her waist and held her to his chest. This time she did not struggle. She was exhausted. But the real reason wasring t she liked it.

"Awww... misa chan likes it" Usui spoke like a kid.

"Shutup idiot!" She removed her hands which were clutching usui's shirt, "I am just too tired."

She felt one of his arms go around her shoulder while the other went underneath her knee. And in a matter of seconds, she found usui carrying her.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?"

"My girlfriend is tired. Is it wrong for me to care about her?"

"Let me down you pervert."

Her words were in stark contrast to what her heart wanted to shout out.

"But you said that you are tired." Usui pouted

"Ugh" she bblushed heavily, "fine I l-like it."

Usui's eyes widened in surprise. Then those emerald orbs softened at her cuteness.

"What? Could you be louder misa chan? I dint hear you."

"Stop teasing already!"

"Well then I suppose misa chan likes being carried too."

"I never said that. And where are you taking me? My home is not in this direction. "

"But mine is. You were so busy the whole day that you dint spend time with me at all. I want to spend the night with you misa chan."

"Sh-Shutup" Misaki blushed, "I...I have homework and...I..."

"Your mom had some urgent work misaki. And your sister is visiting her friend. So I have been asked to take care of you."

"So I am stuck with you?"

"I know misaki likes it."

"Pervert," both of them said in unison.

"Stop that already" they said in unison again.

Usui smiled at his girl. And misaki decided to give up th figt. She closed her eyes and her hair blew with the soft breeze. She buried her face into his chest and her mind drifted into the land of sweet memories. They had been in love for 2 years, yet her heart pounded in all their romantic moments. Her cheeks grew warm as she glanced at the ring usui had given her on their night.

"Do you want to go to bed or eat something first?" Usui said, putting an end to her thoughts.

She was so comfortable in his arms that she dint realize that they had already reached.

"I am already exhausted so...wait you did not have a bed if I remember right."

"I bought it as soon as I learnt that my beautiful girl is staying over."

"I'll take the couch."

"But I want to-"

"W-what are you saying?"

Usui pouted, his eyelids drooping a little. He would have been exhausted. After he had carried her all the entire time. She quickly stood on her feet and smiled at his face. God, his looks could kill even when he was sleepy. Noticing his eyes flutter, she put his arm around her shoulder and her's around his waist. She then helped him walk till the bedroom. Exhausted from the effort, she jumped into the bed making usui lay beside her. In his secure grip, she drifted into sleep...

*NOTES*

My first fanfic...so please please please review! Thank u :)


	2. I love you

**Hello guys. Thank you for all the wwonderful reviews. They are really, really appreciated.**

**This story will have about 5 to 10 chapters (depending on how much I can type in one day). And I will try my best to post one chapter a day. **

**Your suggestions for the story are more than welcome. Unfortunately, I have not been getting reviews or favs for this chapter. Please tell me what you people think...so that I can improve/ continue/ discontinue the story.**

**let us proceed to the story then.**

**CHAPTER 2 : I love you**

The next morning Usui found his head moving back and forth in a...rhythm? A slight blush creeped up his face as he realized that his head was resting on Misaki's chest. Both his hands were around Misaki's bare waist. It was not a surprise that her shirt rolled up at night. After all, she moved so much when she slept.

Usui moved on his arms to brush her raven her. Misaki was the only girl who could get so many emotions out of him. He continued admiring the girl in silence. That was until she began waking up. As soon as her eyes opened, the playful Usui spoke up.

"Good morning, love," he said.

"Wh-what...I...I"

"I sound like your husband, eh?"

"YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO READ MY MIND RIGHT NOW, stupid Usui."

"Awww...so Misa chan-"

"I was not supposed to say that. Its all your fault, Usui, you idiot."

Usui felt her struggle against his arm which was once again placed around her waist. However, he had no intention of letting her go, not until she blushed.

"Let me go!"

"Cant even get a proper greeting?" He pouted cutely.

"Ugh! Good morning."

"Can you say it the way you would like it?"

She blushed and then put her palm on his head, letting her fingers glide between strands of his golden hair.

"Good morning," she said, giving a quick peck on his right cheek

Usui smiled. This girl could never cease surprising him. He kissed her on the forehead and then let removed his hand from her waist, making her free to move if she wished so.

She did not even make a slight effort to move. On the contrary she held Usui's free arm.

"T-t-taku...Takumi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Is there something to mourn about?"

He had understood the meaning of her question. Yet, he wanted her to say it. He was not teasing her. He was only attending to his boyfriend-ly needs.

"Not like that," her cheeks turned crimson, "about our relationship. Were you eexpecting...?"

"If misa-chan is happy, then I am happy too."

They stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence, till both their stomachs started growling.

"Go take a bath Ayuzawa while I make something for both of us to eat...unless you want me to-"

"Dont even come near the bathroom!"

"But I never said that," he said innocently, "Do you really-"

"Just go already!"

"Okay, misaki, your clothes are in the cupboard. Suzuna packed your bag."

Misaki smiled as he left the room. Though she had never admitted it openly, both of them knew that he meant the world for her. Still iimmersed in thoughts, she took a bath and grabbed a backless black dress with slits. Wait what? Ugh Suzuna! She looked for something casual to wear but all she could find was a bunch of dresses. She sighed as she changed into the black dress she had first found.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she noticed Usui stare at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"My gorgeous girlfriend of course."

She smiled as her cheeks grew warm. No matter how much she hated doing it, she loved it when he gave her compliments. Misaki was so embarrassed that she dint speak until they finished eating.

"So..."she said, "Its a holiday today. What do you want to do?"

"I want to..." he hugged her close and drew the letters - BE WITH MISA CHAN THE WHOLE DAY on her exposed back.

She hugged him back and drew the letters OKAY THEN on his back. Laughing merrily, both of them knew that they were in for love.

***NOTES***

**Hope you guys enjoyed the lovey-dovey moments. The major plot development is in the next chapter.**

**Once again, please please please review! Your reviews inspire me to update faster. Thank you for reading .**


	3. why?

Hello** everyone. Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**Let us proceed to the story then...**

**CHAPTER 3**

On the 8th day of Misaki's stay with Usui:

Early in the morning, Misaki's cell phone woke her up. Her mother had called to tell her that she was back home. As soon as she registered the new information, she jumped out of her, no, Usui's bed and began searching for all her stuff. She was so comfortable in his house that she treated it as her own personal space. Since Usui didnt mind it, she kept her things wherever she pleased. This, however, made packing a big problem. She brushed her teeth while simultaneously combing her hair and changing into "more presentable" clothing. She then ran around the whole house to find all her belongings. It seemed like an insane person forcing random articles into a bag. Her bag looked like a puff-ball after she had finished packing.

Slightly embarrassed, she kept her bag on the couch and looked for Usui. She was so anxious to see her mother and to ensure that she was in perfect health that she did not realize his absence. She checked the kitchen, the balcony and the bathroom. He was not there.

Having decided to wait for him at school, she made her way towards her house.

_At the end of the day, in Misaki's room:_

Mother had returned home safely and so had Suzuna. Now her only worry was USUI. Damn, that idiot. Why did he have to make her miss him so much? She could not even concentrate properly! He had not contacted her since morning - he did not show up at school and not even at maid latte. She had checked his apartment four times. All his belongings were there including his cell phone. She had left him a note each time she went to his apartment. Her last note asked him to contact her as soon as he read it. She got butterflies everytime her phone rang but his call never came. She had never longed to hear his voice as much as she did now.

How could he disappear without notice? As she unpacked her bag, she wished to atleast know where he was. As though in answer to her prayer, she found a note in her bag.

**"Dear Ayuzawa,**

"Dear Ayuzawa?" Misaki's mind refused to believe what it read, " Since when did he stop using the adress- dearest misaki?"

**I am leaving for London tomorrow. I am sorry for having caused you so much pain. I do not want to hurt you anymore.**

Misaki could not understand what he was saying until the memories of the previous evening came back to her.

FLASHBACK:

It was a perfect evening. They were in the park, holding hands.

"I love you misaki."

"I hate you!"

Misaki was not herself that evening. She really loathed Usui's presence. Unlike the usual times, she felt that she meant each word that she said.

"I know Ayuzawa, I know."

"No...u dont! I really despise you...cant you stop following me around? Cant you just...leave me alone?"

"But Misaki, I thought that we were a couple."

"Yes we were...I thought that you were smart enough to realize that things are not working out. I thought that you would stop following me around **once** you realize that we are not meant to be. I have had enough now...please, move on, Usui."

Sorrow evident in his eyes, Usui kept quiet. That night, they did not speak. Usui took the couch and let Misaki have the bed.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Misaki hated herself for saying all this. How could she say something that she didnt mean at all? How could she? If only she could meet Usui and tell him to forget that day, to forget what she had said. Tears rolled down her cheeks as thought of the moments they had shared together. How could he not know that she did not mean it?

There...she was blaming him again. It was clearly her fault. She wiped her tears to read on.

**I wish you a very happy life, Ayuzawa. And please do me one last favour - keep the keys to my apartment. It belongs to you now. Fare well.**

**Warm regards,**

**Takumi Usui.**

Regards? Not even love? Thinking about it, she felt that she deserved it. After all the pain she had inflicted on him, she deserved all this pain. But that did not mean that she would give up on them...not so soon.

***NOTES***

**okay guys...that's it. Please tell me how I did. **

**Can anyone guess the real scenario?**

**Once again...please, please, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Early in the morning she woke up, hoping that it was all a dream, that she would see him at school, that he would hold her in his arms, hoping to never let go. It had been the same since one week. Everyday she woke up with a desire to meet him. Without him, she was miserable, helpless like a little kid. She had built so much trust in him that she could not do anything without missing him.

"Misaki!" Sakura hugged her, "the results have come."

Sakura's voice brought Misaki back to reality. She was at school ! She had not realized it till then. She did not remember brushing, changing or having breakfast. All she could recollect was waking up and thinking of Usui.

"Hey Sakura..." Misaki forced a smile.

"Oh Misaki," shizuko said, "Thinking of Usui again?"

"Did you two have a fight?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm...you were saying something about the results..."

"Oh yes...u stood first Misaki !"

That was because Usui was not there...she didn't deserve it, he did. As she thought of him, her mind replayed the last conversation they had.

Why did she act like that? What made her act like that?

"Are you coming Misaki?"

"Ummm...no...you guys go ahead. I have some work."

She then proceeded to the student council room. It was true - she had a lot of work. But she could not get any of it done.

"Yukimura," she said after thinking for some time, " I think you should be the president from now on. Will you accept?"

"But p-prez -"

Before he could say another word, Kanou spoke up.

"May I have a word with the prez?"

"If it is about the book on hypnotism, then it is there in the library."

"No prez, it is about you."

About ME?"

"About something that happend a week ago."

Misaki nodded. Maybe he had the answers she needed...

***NOTES***

**Thank u for the review. **

**This is my first fanfic so I need to know how I did. Please review.**


	5. Can I have another chance?

Taking her nod as an agreement, Kanou stood in front of her desk.

"You may leave now Yukimura, I will talk to you later."

"Y-yes prez."

"Yes kanou...you may speak now."

"Prez you had a fight with Usui that day, didnt you?"

Her blood started boiling at this. All her sorrow and agony was converted to sheer rage. As her rage grew, her "famous" demonic aura began forming.

"Please do not be angry prez. The way your eyes looked...it was unmistakable, it was like..."

"LIKE?"

"Like you had been hypnotised at the subconscious level. When you are hypnotised at that level, the person who did that to youcan control everything you do and say without making it sound fake. Everything you say sounds heartfelt even if it is not. However the problem with this sort of hypnotism is that it can last only 24 hours."

Usui saw through everything. Why then, did he not see through this? Tears formed in Misaki's eyes as she thought of the incident. He should have waited...at least for a day. How could he leave her like that? How?

" This person who hypnotised you is a real expert prez," Kanou continued, " if it were not for your eyes, nobod would have guessed that you were under a spell."

"Do you have any idea as to who the person is?"

"I dont...but I could help you remember."

Misaki nodded. She wanted to know who this person was. May be that would help her find Usui.

"Look into my eyes prez, place your trust in me."

Misaki willed herself to trust him. This was the only way she could find her boyfriend. She looked intently to his eyes to witness a spiral wave forming in his pupil. The vague wave gradually transformed into a three dimensional cylindrical structure. Gradually the cylinder started spinning...however it seemed that she was standing inside it. No, it was like she was travelling inside it. After what seemed like an endless journey she reached the end of the cylinder.

She saw herself, cuddling on a park bench with Usui. It must have been that day...that fateful day when she said all those heartbreaking things to him. But why could she not remember cuddling with him?

Early in the morning that day, she had woken up in Usui's arms. After having breakfast, they had gone to theatre at 10 a.m. and then they had lunch in her favorite hotel at 1:30 p.m. They finished lunch at 3p.m. and fooled around in the streets. They had reached the park at 5p.m. and she fought with him at 7p.m. She could recollect anything that happened in the park...surely, she would have been hypnotised there.

If that person appeared in front of her once again, she would beat the hell out of him. Trying hard not cry or shout, she watched Usui talking to her in the past.

"I love you...ayuzawa."

"Usui, you idiot."

Misaki hated herself for saying this...she should have told him how much she loved him...how much he meant to her.

"I know Ayuzawa...you love me too. "

Misaki watched her 8 days younger self blush...now she understood why he made her blush all the time.

"Wait here," Usui gave her quick peck on the forehead, "I will get ice creams."

The girl nodded. As soon as Usui left a masked man reached her and shook hands with her. The man was completely covered. He was as tall as usui but he was fatter.

"Ayuzawa Misaki," the man spoke to Misaki's younger self, "you shall be a good girl...speaking when I speak, nodding when I nod and forgetting everything that happened in the park."

Misaki's younger self nodded, rising when the masked man left her.

Slowly, Misaki's view blurred and everything became dark.

"Are you alright prez?" She heard Kanou call her.

"Yes...yes kanou," Misaki said, "Thank you very much."

"Anytime Prez."

"But there is something I dont understand."

"What is it prez?"

"You said that the hypnotism does not last longer than 24 hours...then why did I not get my memories back?"

"You were gaining **them** back bit by bit...but you were so upset by the first piece of memory you regained that your brain suppressed the awakening of other memories."

"Oh...I see. How could I ever thank you enough Kanou?"

"There is one way..."

"What is it?"

"Please do not quit being seika high's demon prez."

"No kanou," Misaki smiled, "I would not ."

"Did you see the guy?"

"No...he was masked. But these memories will help me follow it through."

She really hoped that they would help her reach Usui. All she wanted was one more chance, one more chance to explain herself, one more chance to say "I love you" instead of "Usui, you idiot" , one more chance to say "never let go" instead of saykng "let go already"...just one more chance, that was all she asked for...

***NOTES***

**Okay guys...thats it for today. You will see Usui's side of the story very soon...may be in the next chapter. And happier times will definitely come.**

**So...thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They inspired me to update soon. I am glad that many of you are enjoying the story.**

**Please...keep telling me your views. I always look forward to them. Thank you!**


End file.
